Thus be Wed
by Irena Malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Ron get married. Quite fluffy, but cute in my opinion. Sorry if it's a little boring in the beginning, I kind of have to remind the reader of certain past incidents from the books, but I put a little insight into it. Hope you enjoy.3 up
1. Default Chapter

Seventeen year-old Hermione Granger awakened quietly at 8:03 a.m on Saturday morning. It was July 5th. Today was her Wedding Day.  
  
She nudged the red-haired girl sleeping on the bed beside hers. That girl was Hermione's sixteen year-old Maid of Honor, and fiancee's little sister, Ginny Weasely. The night before they had a sleepover at Hermione's house.  
  
"Mom I'm still sleeping," she whined. She opened her eyes. "Oh, it's you. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine, other than the fact I was awake half the night with angst. Come on, get up. We have a huge day ahead of us." Hermione pulled Ginny out of her bed.  
  
The girls, still in their night dresses walked down stairs.  
  
Hermione's mother Helen and her father Manny were already up and fully dressed. The Grangers were morning people.  
  
"Good morning. I was going to let you two sleep," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Helen, how could she sleep? She's getting married today!" exclaimed Mr. Granger.  
  
"Well, you better eat some breakfast," Hermione's mother said, pulling four eggs from the refridgerator. "Then you two will get dressed and all of us will head over to the Weasely's house." That was where Hermione was getting married.  
  
While she and Ginny were eating their eggs and bacon, Hermoine remembered the first time she and Ron (her fiancee) had met eachother. It was on the train to Hogwarts, the wizarding school she, Ron, Harry (her and Ron's other best friend) and Ginny had been attending for the past seven years. They had met during their first year, except Ginny, who was one year behind the three of them. In fact, she, Ron and Harry had graduated from there just a week ago. Ginny would be graduating next year....  
  
It all began when a round-faced boy who she later found out was called Neville Longbottom wandered into her compartment on the train.  
  
"Sorry to bother you," he said in an anxious and timid voice, "but have you seen a toad around by any chance? His name is Trevor and I've lost him."  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen your toad," Hermione told him. "But I'll help you find him."  
  
So she and Neville set off to find Trevor. They came through a few compartments, but no one seemed to have seen the toad. Soon they both walked into a compartment containing two boys. One boy was black-haired, green-eyed with taped glasses, baggy clothed and had untidy hair. The other boy struck Hermione, at the time she didn't know why as she was only ten, as being quite attractive. He was tall, gangly, and thin. His nose was long and his feet were big. He had freckles and the brightest red hair Hermione had ever seen. This as she would later find out was Ron Weasely.  
  
When they first met, she and Ron didn't hit it off to well. Perhaps this was because she came across as a bossy know-it-all. When she and Neville wondered to another compartment, Ron said he hoped that she and he were in different school houses. But that all changed during Halloween.... 


	2. Thus Be Wed (Chpt 2)

"Hermione. Hermione, haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying? Come on! We need to get upstairs and get ready." Ginny's voice pulled Hermione out of her memories.  
  
She followed Ginny to Hermione's bedroom where they threw on jeans and tee shirts. Hermione and Ginny grabbed the dresses they were going to where during the wedding and met Mr. and Mrs. Weasely in the car. During the drive to Ottery St. Catchpole, Hermione once again had dived into her memories. This time she remembered when she, Ron and Harry had become friends....  
  
They had been at Hogwarts already two months. To Ron's disappointment, both Hermione and he had ended up in the school house Gryffindor. She was upset with the two boys because they had gone out in the middle of the night to have a duel with a Slytherin boy. While they were sneaking out of the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Common Room, she had caught them and absentmindedly walked out with them trying to convince them to not go off. When she had tried to get back inside, the Fat Lady, who accepts the passwords, wasn't there. She had to go with the boys and Neville who had caught up with them. After a scary adventure and almost getting in trouble, she was extremely angry with them and they weren't speaking to each other.  
  
When She and Ron had to be partners in Charms class, it seemed to add wood to the fire. By the the end of class they really hated eachother. Perhaps Hermione making the feather they were trying to levitate, actually levitate when Ron couldn't do it, made him say what he did about her as they were walking out of the classroom.  
  
"Honestly she's a nightmare," he said to Harry. When Harmione heard this, tears welled up so badly in her eyes, she ran to the bathroom pushing past them. "She must have noticed she's got no friends," she also heard Ron say.  
  
She spent all day in the bathroom crying her eyes out. And not just about what Ron had said, but about how he was totally right. She didn't have any friends. She was more angry with herself than she was with Ron. She didn't even attend the Halloween Feast.  
  
Later, from what Ron and Harry told her, the Defense Against The Arts teacher, Professor Quirell ran inside the Great Hall screaming that a troll had entered the castle, as everyone was being seated for the Feast. While being escorted to the dormitories by the Prefects for the remainder of the feast while the teachers were getting rid of the trolls, Ron and Harry realized that Hermione was still in the bathroom (from what Parvati Patil had told them) and didn't know about the troll. They snuck away from the rest of the Gryffindors to find her. They discovered the troll wandering around the corridors and tricked it to getting locked into a bathroom. But the scream that came from the room told them that was the bathroom Hermione was in. They ran inside and saw the troll advancing on her. So Harry jumped on the trolls back, in the process, shoving his wand up it's nose. Then Ron levitated the troll's club over it's head and dropped it on the troll. And when the teachers found them, Hermione took full credit for disobeying them. There are some things in life that can happen, that you can't come out of not being friends. This time was one of those.... 


	3. Thus Be Wed (chapter 3)

"Hermione? Hermione? What's with you today? We're here. Let's go." Ginny was annoyed that Hermione hadn't been pay attention again.  
  
Hermione looked out of the car window to see a somewhat large house that looked as though it was very much supported by magic.Which, then it probably was. Everyone got out of the car, carrying their clothes to be worn during the wedding.  
  
Mrs. Granger knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasely answered it beaming.  
  
"Hi! How are you? Was the ride here okay? Come on in!" she said, hugging Hermione.  
  
"Everyone from the Wedding party's here already, in fact the boys are setting up in the backyard," Mrs. Weasely informed, leading them into the kitchen where four girls, all bride's maids, were sitting having tea. A little girl sat in between them. Mr. Granger quickly said hello and joined the rest of the men with the work outside.  
  
On the left side of the table sat Penelope Clearwater Weasely. She was Ron's brother Percy's wife. Next to her was Angelina Johnson. She was Ron's brother Fred's serious girlfriend. Basically they were all Ron's brother's girlfriends or wives. Also sitting there was George's Fiancee Valerie Fawcett and Bill's common-law wife Fleur and there two year old daughter Chantel. Both girls had long silvery hair. They were part Veela.  
  
After everyone greeted eachother and there was no more tea in the pot, the girls, Mrs. Weasely and Mrs. Granger headed upstairs to Ginny's room where the girls were going to prepare themselves for the ceremony.  
  
Fleur would be styling everyone's hair. Hermione wanted her hair sleak and shiny, in twists, knotts and curls, all up in the back of her head, with white and black pearls strung in it. But because her brown hair was bushy and thick, she would have to allow Fleur too use liberal amounts of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion. While her hair was being sculpted, she once again began remembering....  
  
Though Hermione and Ron were good friends, they bickered constantly for years. After a while, she thought it was incredibly fun. To see Ron's face go the color of his hair...his nostrils flare... his face screwed up with a mix of frustration and disbelief....  
  
During their fourth year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament had been taking place. On Christmas, the school was going to hold a Yule Ball, inviting students from Hogwarts four grades and above, and students from the schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who were staying at Hogwarts to watch the Tournament.  
  
Hermione was furious at Ron for only wanting to go with the prettiest girl who would have him. She felt terrible, for she had never really thought of herself as being amazingly beautiful, but at least slightly attractive, and he hadn't asked her to go with him.  
  
One day, in the library, while researching the International Wizard's Convention of 1834, the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum, who also happened to be the Bulgarian National Quidditch Seeker, hero of the last Quidditch World Cup, approached her.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss? You haff dropped your ink bottle," he said as he pointed out the mess to her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, er hi." She looked down at her spilled ink on the dusty carpet. "Oh my. Removitos!" The ink disappeared. "Thanks for telling m-" She looked up and saw who was talking to her. Somehow no words were coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Hello. My name is Viktor Krum," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. "You are-?"  
  
Hermione stood up quickly and shook his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Very nice to meet you. I saw you at the Cup...."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm kind of sick of hearink people talk about that...." He said with hestitation, so not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
" It looks like you haff a lot off vork here. Vat are you readink?" he asked looking at the dozens of books open all over the table.  
  
"Oh, er just looking something up for History of Magic."  
  
There was a long, awkward pause.  
  
"I haff been seeink you here eferyday. I haff been vantink to talk to you, but those girls keep follofink me...."  
  
"That must be terribly annoying, having them around you all the time? Never a private moment," Hermione related.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"I vas vonderink... I vas vontink ... to...to...know...vell...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Vould you go to the Ball vith me? I mean if you are not goink vith some von else...." Viktor said this very quickly.  
  
Hermione was taken aback very suddenly. This was definately was not what she had been expecting him to say. Her immediate answer would of course be yes, but then there was her hope for Ron to ask her.... But then she thought if he hadn't already, he wasn't going to....  
  
"Well, alright, if you really want to go with me, then yes I would very much like to go with you." Her cheeks went bright pink.  
  
"Really? You vould, you vill go vith me?"  
  
"Yes, why are you so surprised?"  
  
"Vell, I figured you vould be goink with some von else, like von of those boys you are alvays vith," Viktor admitted.  
  
So did I, thought Hermione picturing Ron.  
  
"Vy don't ve sit down and talk, I vould like to learn more about you."  
  
So then began Hermione and Viktor Krum's friendship. They sat and talked a little while about themselves. Hermione learned that Viktor wan't just some pretty-boy Quidditch player. He was smart and even funny. He really made Hermione feel nice....  
  
A few days later, Ron made her very angry. Both he and Harry hadn't gotten dates for the ball yet, and as a last resort he figured that Hermione would go with one of them. Not only was she angry that she was a last resort and that he hadn't noticed she was an option till then, but that he didn't believe her when she told him that she had already had a date. He was furious with her that she wouldn't tell him who either.... 


	4. Thus Be Wed (chapter 4)

"'Ow do you like eet?" asked Fleur when she had finished with Hermione's hair. Fleur was french.  
  
Hermione thought her hair looked wonderful. Just beautiful. So elegant looking. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized this was it. She was actually getting married. She was marrying Ron Weasely.  
  
"Oh Fleur, it's wonderful!" A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Please don't cry Hermione, I'll start crying too," pleaded Mrs. Granger as tears began in her eyes too.  
  
"You reely like eet? Oh , 'Ermione, I am so 'appy for you!" Fleur gave a wide smile, though she looked like she was going to cry too.  
  
"Come stop that," Mrs. Weasely told them, as she dabbed her own eyes. "This is no time to be crying. You're getting married for Merlin's sake. Get your gown on. Then we'll put you're make-up on."  
  
"Yeah Hermione, you should get dressed now. We don't really have much time," Ginny said as Fleur began curling her long, straight, red hair. Ginny looked at her watch. It read 12:40. They still had four hours and twenty minutes, as the ceremony was to start at 4:00.  
  
Hermione'a wedding gown hung elegantly near the doorway. It was bright, white satin. The skirt, long, full and flowy. The bodice was beaded with crystals and pearls. Even the straps were beaded. Next to the gown hung the white satin wizard wedding robe to wear over the dress. Hermione's lengthy veil was already fixed into her hair.  
  
Fleur took forty-five minutes to sculpt Hermione's hair. But it only took fifteen minutes each for Ginny's and Angelina's, as there hair wasn't to be as elaborate as Hermione's. Now it was Mrs. Granger's turn. It was obvious that Hermione and inherited her mother's, thick, full brown hair. Once again Fleur turned to hair potion.  
  
Hermione slipped on her gown and robe. She looked absolutely stunning. She sat down to allow Mrs. Weasely to apply makeup. It was 1:15 pm.  
  
It was 2:30 by the time all the girls were dressed. The bride's maid's were wearing sparkly lilac dresses and the same color robes. Ginny wore the same color dress and robes, only different design. Mrs. Weasely and Mrs. Granger both wore dark purple dresses and robes, but they weren't the same either. Chantel, who was to be the Flower Girl, was wearing cute little dress and robes to match the bride's maids.  
  
Geusts began arriving at 3:00. Mrs. Weasely and Mrs. Granger went down stairs to greet and seat them. Because Hermione couldn't leave Ginny's room (no one was to see the bride before the ceremony), she was forced to look out of the window and see what the backyard looked like, instead of actually being there.  
  
Usually the Weasely yard was untidy. Weeds and over grown grass. Certainly the hedges needed a trimming. Gnomes were crawling aroung everywhere. But somehow it had transformed. The grass was neatly trimmed.The hedges were sheared into the shape of swans. Not a gnome, gnome hole or weed in sight. here were no longer chickens roaming around. Instead, swans graced the lawn. Simple, white, comfortable looking chairs were set up in rows, a wide aisle in the middle of them. A stone plank set on the aisle for Hermione to walk on, instead of the grass lay there. The plank led to the end of the aisle and became wider so the wedding party could all stand on it for the ceremony.  
  
Hermione saw her Great Aunt Sophie and Great Uncle Herman sitting on the two nearest chairs to the end of the yard. They looked strangely at the small, naked, bald headed creature running away from them. It was a gnome. Obviously one of the boys hadn't covered one of their holes. Mrs. Weasely ran over and picked up the gnome. Hermione could hear how Mrs. Weasely explained the creature's presence through the open window.  
  
"I told Chantel not to leave her toys around. The things they come up with," she was pretending that the gnome was a robot toy. Uncle Herman and Aunt Sophie didn't know that Hermione was a witch or that the Weasely's and their friends were wizards. Mrs. Weasely, gnome still in hand, walked towards the house and handed it to Mr. Weasely. She saw her mouth "Get rid of this," to him.  
  
Hermione looked away from the window. This was it. She was getting married. Today. In less than an hour. She would no longer be a kid. She was going to be somebody's wife. Not just anybody's wife. She was going to be Ron Weasely's wife.  
  
Mrs. Weasely. Hermione Weasely. Mrs. Ron Weasely. Hermione said this over and over again in her mind. She thought of herself and Ron, middle- aged having breakfast, telling jokes and reading the paper over coffee. Then, before she could stop herself, she imagined three little red-haired children running in, still in their pajamas. The little girl, jumping on Ron's lap. Hermione and Ron hadn't even talked about having children. She laughed as she imagined Ron holding a baby. Baby girl made it even funnier.  
  
As this was going on, the girls had been chattering away. They tried to engage Hermione, but she was focusing on more important things...like the Yule Ball....  
  
Hermione could see Ron was acting very jelous because she was going with someone other than himself to the ball. He kept asking randomly who she was going with, hoping it would catch by surprise and that she would answer it without thinking.  
  
On the day of the ball, She was very nervous. She wanted to live up to the idea of the dance partner someone like Viktor Krum would have by his side.  
  
After watching Harry, Ron and his brothers have a snowball fight on the Hogwarts grounds, she headed upstairs to prepare for the ball. She bathed and washed her hair. After her hair was dry she styled it. Even then she was forced to use a large amount of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion on her bushy hair. With her wand she transformed her hair into and elegant knot in the back of her head. She slipped on a plain periwinkle dress and over that she wore the charmeuse periwinkle dress robe Mrs. Weasely had picked up for her in Diagon Alley. Hermione then adorned herself with a plain silver necklace with a transparent glass ball filled with whisps of smoke dangling fom it and sparkling silver hoop earings. Then Hermione painted her lips dark red. She was ready before Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were, and left without a word.  
  
No one was in the Common Room, so she left to meet Viktor by the Durstrang Ship, resting on the Great Lake.  
  
After waiting for about ten minutes in the cold without a cloak, she saw some Durmstrang students leaving the ship. When Viktor saw Hermione he ran over to her.  
  
"How lonk haff you been vaitink here? You must be freezink! Here take my cloak," he said, removing the heavy, gray, fur cloak from his shoulders and setting them on Hermione's. He was wearing long, black, taffetta robes.  
  
Hermione warmed up while she and Viktor walked back to the castle togethor.  
  
They waited with both students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for the doors to the castle to open. They didn't wait for long because just as Hermione was getting annoyed, they opened to show hundreds of students in different colored robes, chattering away. Both she and Viktor were in the front of the crowd. She could see people looking at her and him with faces of either bewilderment or jelously (jelousy from the "Viktor Krum Fan Club"). No one seemed to recognize who she was. She even saw Harry look at her, but obviously he didn't know who she was, otherwise he would of waved or something. She sighted Ron and Padma Patil near Harry and Parvati. His hair looked nice, but he was dressed in a immitation velvet maroon robe that were frayed on the edges. He seemed to have gotton rid of the white lace, but hadn't seemed to have done a good job of it. Hermione guessed he had used a Severing Charm, because she knew he was never any good with that one. As she was thinking he could have used a Romoval Charm instead, she saw him look and her with amazement. His eyes were wide and and his jaw was dropped. He had recognized who she was. As soon as he saw who she was arm- in-arm with, his eyes narrowed and his mouth frowned. Hermione looked away.  
  
All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall called the champions off on one side of the door as the rest of the students entered the Great Hall. While they were waiting, Hermione said hi to Harry and Parvati. Both looked stunned to realize who she was. She gave Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson a smirk as they walked past her. She was pleased to see them in utter disbelief; they were too distracted to insult her. But her satisfication turned to diappointment; Ron didn't even look at her as he passed.  
  
Befor she knew it, Hermione, Viktor and the rest of the champions and their partners were settled at the top table, where the judes for the Tournament were also seated. Gazing around wondering how to order the food from the menus placed in front of her, she saw Professor Dumbledore say "Pork chops!" and a thick slice of meat appeared on his platter. Hermione and Viktor looked through their menus.  
  
"Vat are you goink to haff, Hermy-own?" Viktor asked, still looking through his menu.  
  
"It's pronounced Her-my-own-knee. I think I'll have the beef wellington. What about you?" Hermione said to him.  
  
"I think I vill haff the same," he repiled.  
  
About five minutes later, both she and Viktor were enjoying their dinner, and having a nice conversation.  
  
" Vell, ve haff a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinkink.Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve haff grounds larger even then these, though in vinter, ve haff very little day light, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and mountains-"  
  
But Professor Karkaroff, the Head Master of Durmastrang interupted Viktor. With all the politeness he could muster, he said "Now, now Viktor! Don't give away anything else, now or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"  
  
Hermione didn't like the way he said "charming friend". Professor Dumbledore said something to Karkaroff, but she wasn't listening. She was looking around the Great Hall, admiring the fabulous decorations. She was also looking at the students. Most looked happy to be there, kids having conversations, many of them trying to communicate with their foriegn dates. At the Weasely twins table, she could see every kid laughing, probably at the twin's jokes. At the table she saw the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team (except Harry of course), two Bueaxbatons boys, Lee Jordan and his Ravenclaw date, Neville Longbottom and Ginny, and Padma Patil and Ron. Hermione took a second look at Ron. He was the only person at the table not laughing- he was glaring at somebody at her table, at herself! He saw her looking at him and turned away. Hermione was bewildered. What was wrong? She had half a mind to leave the table and go over to his, but Viktor re- caught her attention.  
  
The rest of dinner was a blur. Between talking to Viktor and thinking about Ron, Hermione really didn't notice anything else that was going on. As soon as all the food from the plates were cleared off, the band that was supposed to play that night, The Weird Sisters, began to set up on the platform that had just been conjured by Professor Dumbledore. The band was very hairy and there robes were in shambles. As soon as they picked up their instruments, Viktor and Hermione stood up and walked to the dance floor. And as if she had been doing it all her life, Hermione grabbed Viktor's hand and placed her hand around his waist. He did the same. They began revolving slowly, as the tune was low and depressing.  
  
For the first time that evening, Hermione wasn't focusing on Ron, or anyone else for that matter. She was dancing with Viktor Krum, and she was having a fabulous time. Although he appeared to be awkward walking, he was an excellant dancer. The song ended, but Hermione, nor as it seemed Viktor, had any desire to sit down. The next song was faster and louder. Viktor turned her three times and dipped her twice. It was so much fun-she had never been appreciated as a girl before, not in that manner anyway. No, Harry had never acted as though she were a girl, Ron- Ron. She had remembered Ron. She took a quick look over where he was sitting. He looked disgruntled. He and his date, Padma Patil were the few who weren't dancing. He, once again, was looking at her and Viktor with malice shining in his brown eyes. The song ended. Both Hermione and Viktor were hot, from all the dancing, so Viktor said he was going to get some drinks. Hermione walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting by themselves-both Parvati and Padma were dancing with two Beuaxbaton boys.  
  
" Hi," Harry said as Hermione sat down next to Ron. Ron remained silent.  
  
"It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get some drinks," she said.  
  
"Viktor? Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?" Ron looked furious.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked him in surprise.  
  
"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Hermione was getting pretty tired of this. "Ron what-?"  
  
"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You- you're- fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"  
  
Hermione was shocked. Her jaw fell. After pause she replied, "Don't be stupid! The enemy! Honestly-who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"  
  
Ron ignored this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you both were in the library?"  
  
"Yes he did. So what?" Hermione felt her cheeks grow hotter by the second.  
  
"What happened-trying to get him to join spew were you?"  
  
"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he- he said he'd been coming to the library every day to try to talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"  
  
"Yeah well that's his story."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Obvious isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, ins't he? He knows who you hang around with....He's just trying to get closer to Harry-get inside information on him-or get near enough to jinx him-"  
  
Hermione felt as though Ron had slapped her. For a second she felt like slapping him. She felt burning and prickling in the corners of her eyes. She felt like crying-but she just blinked it away.When she spoke, her voice quivered.  
  
"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one-"  
  
"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads during those cozy little library sessions-"  
  
" I'de never help him work out that egg! Never. How could you say something like that- I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"  
  
"You've got a funny way of showing it," Ron hissed.  
  
"This whole Tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" Hermione shouted angrily.  
  
"No it isn't! I's about winning!"  
  
Peolpe were now staring at them.  
  
"Ron," Harry said gently, " haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-"  
  
Ron also ignored this aswell.  
  
"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron snapped at her.  
  
"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione screamed and stomped off.  
  
She was so furious with Ron. She went off to look for Viktor. Why was he being such a jerk? He never had any problem with Viktor before, what was the big deal now? She wasn't concentrating on where she was walking and stepped on a Hufflepuff boy's foot. Without even apologizing, she walked away.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?" soemone behind her was tapping on her shoulders.  
  
"What?" she snapped as she whipped around. It was Viktor, and he was clutching two goblets of pumpkin juice. "Sorry," she said as she accepted a goblet.  
  
"Vat is wronk? Vat happened?" he asked very concerned.  
  
"Nothing, " Hermione said as she glanced at Ron, who was getting up to go somewhere with Harry. "just an argument...."  
  
"Vould you like to dance again? " he asked trying to take her mind off things.  
  
"Yes I would, " she said, still glaring after Ron.  
  
So Viktor and Hermione danced and danced, but dancing did take Hermione's mind off things. They danced until they heard the last note of the last song The Weird Sisters played. It was midnight. Hermione was tired, her body and mind. But reluctantly, both she and Viktor strolled out into the entrance hall. He insisted on walking her up to the Gryffindor Tower, but as she gave Ron a cold look as he passed, she told them it wouldn't be a good idea. After giving him a kiss on the cheek that she made sure Ron saw, she headed up the staircase.  
  
Hermione heard the footsteps behind her. She knew it was Ron-she couldn't hear Harry though. She could almost feel his anger generating off his body. Both were silent.  
  
"Fairy Lights," Hermione said to the sleeping Fat Lady and her friend Violet inside the painting. It opened to reveal the inside of the Common Room. Hermione climbed in. Ron followed.  
  
"Good night," she said angrily to him as she headed towards the girls staircase.  
  
"Yeah, to you maybe," Ron snapped, also heading toward the boys staircase.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hermione was tired and furious,"You say I'm 'fraternizing with the enemy' , but you had no trouble trying to ask that Fleur girl to go with you-"  
  
"She's part Veela! I didn't do it on purpous!" Ron yelled loudly.  
  
"Big deal! You're just angy because I had a good time with Viktor and your evening-"  
  
"That's not why I'm angry! It's because you went with a Durmstrang! I don't thinks it's right. I don't like it!"  
  
"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah what's that?"  
  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" Hermione yelled this as though she had been wanting to say that all evening.  
  
Ron was speechless. Hermione studied his face. His mouth was open and his eyes-his eyes were desperate-and it was then Hermione knew. Hermione knew that it wasn't that she had gone with the Durmstrang Triwizard Champion. It was that she hadn't gone with Ron-or at least an average student like him. It was that she had gone with a famous Quidditch player, Ron's favorite Quidditch player. A famous, rich, Quidditch player. Ron saw him as a threat. Hermione looked at this tall, red-haired figure in front of her, fuming under his frayed, maroon robes, his chocolate brown eyes yelling for an answer. To Hermione, she had never seem anyone more handsome. She had a sudden urge to run up to him- but she contained herself.  
  
Hermione turned and up marched the staircase.... 


	5. Thus Be Wed (chapt 5)

"Hermione, Hermione it's time." someone was interrupting her thoughts. She looked up. It was Ginny. She turned her head to see out the window. One side, sat her Hermione's all-Muggle family, dressed in normal clothes you'd where to a wedding. On the other side sat Ron's family and his and Hermione's friends, wearing different color dress robes.  
  
"Hermione it's 3:55. It's time to go downstairs."  
  
As though she were watching herself do it, Hermione, her mother, the girls, and Mrs. Weasley walked down the staircase. This was it. She was getting married.  
  
At exactly 4:00 the ceremony began. Out of nowhere, a beautiful music played. Ron, wearing his black wedding robes, stepped out of the back door of the house. He looked proud-almost ready to give a huge smile, but he kept a straight face. On his left side stood Mrs. Weasely, on his right, Mr. Weasely. He was arm-in-arm with both of them. Slowly, the three of them walked down the plank, trying to keep with the music. Before long they were under the arch. Ron's mother, tears in her eyes, kissed her son on the cheek. Mr. Weasely, gave Ron a quick hug, then he and his wife sat in their seats. Ron took his place next to the ordaned wizard performing the marraige.  
  
Next to step out of the house was Harry, Ron's best man, also in black robes, and Ginny, both arm-in-arm. Ginny carried a single white orhhid. They made the walk togethor through the aisle then stationed themselves to the assigned spots.  
  
One by one, Hermione's bridesmaids made the walk down the stone plank, each accompanied by their romantic partner. Soon enough, Chantel made the trip herself, sprinkling flower petals along the plank. Finally, still holding her basket, stood in front of her father, being one of the guests awaiting Hermione's arrival.  
  
At 4:15, Hermione Granger opened the back door to the Weasely's house. Everyone that was sitting, stood up, to see the bride. Arm-in-arm with her parents, holding a bouquet of lillys, she strode down the aisle. Hermione looked at everyone staring at her. She saw her nasty cousin Lucy, holding the ear of a fat little boy, who seemed to be trying to make a break for it. She turned her head to see the Weasely family. Hermione saw a man who appeared to a be a muggle. He was wearing no wizard robes. Hermione figured this was Mrs. Weasely's second cousin-the accountant. She saw her old school mates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sitting with two girls Hermione didn't recognize. She saw Sirius Black, and Hagrid who was both looking very proud and was bawling into a hankercheif the size a pillow cover. Then she saw Ron. He was looking at her with a smile on his face and love in his eyes.  
  
She was almost down the aisle but Hermione quickly scanned through her memories....  
  
She remebered the day she and Ron, admitted their feelings for one another. It was when they were in their fifth year. Again she and Ron were having an argument. Hermione really didn't remember how it started, but somehow it again came to the subject of her relationship with Viktor Krum. And again they were having it out in the Common Room, this time in front of everyone. Inevitably, they were being watched. Standing five feet apart, they were bellowing at eachother.  
  
"So, another letter from Krum! I bet he invited you to his house in Bulgaria for Christmas!" Ron shouted despite the few feet between he and Hermione.  
  
"So what if he did?" This had been true; Viktor did ask her to spend Christmas with him and his family.  
  
"So, too good to spend another Christmas with your friends? Or aren't we your friends anymore? I bet you just love all of Kum's-"  
  
"I didn't say I was going to go-"  
  
"So he did invite you! You- you traitor!"  
  
Hermione was shocked by his words. "I'm betraying no one! Viktor is my boyfriend! It's not like I'm cheating on him with himself-"  
  
Ron looked murderous."So you admitt he's your boyfriend! I bet you've kissed him haven't you!"  
  
Again this was true; Hermione did kiss Viktor. Once. Quickly on the mouth. That had been it. "What's it your business if I had?"  
  
"Again you confess!" he yelled as though she were a murder suspect.  
  
"Confess to what? That I did something girls do with their boyfriends?"  
  
Her choice of words seemed to have hit Ron like bullet. He staggered back for a few moments. "I bet he's never kissed you like this!" To the audience's amazement, as though something crazy had pocessed him, Ron grabbed Hermione, one hand around her waiste, the other around the back of her head, and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, he kissed her more passionately than Hermione could have ever thought possible. And it wasn't like Ron was the only one kissing; Hermione looked as though she had been wanting to do this for years. Then, after about fifteen seconds of letting out five years of built up tension, Hermione and Ron pulled apart. They both stood in amazement that he had done that. Ron's eyes looked huge, his mouth open, and he was breathing hard from the excitment.  
  
Everyone was staring at them, shocked. Harry sat in the corner looking the most stunned. Ron looked at her like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I need to freshen up before dinner." Hermione turned and walked up the girls staircase....  
  
Hermione and her parents reached the end of the aisle. Like the Weasely's had done, Mrs. Granger gave her daughter a kiss while her husband gave her a hug. They sat down and Hermione stepped next to Ron.  
  
For a moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the garden. Hermione didn't notice the hundreds of eyes peering at them. Ron didn't seem to notice either. Then they heard a voice.  
  
"Marriage is wonderful thing when you are as much in love as these two who are standing here before us. It binds two people's souls and...."  
  
Hermione wasn't concentrating on what the ordaned wizard was saying. She knew she should be, but she couldn't help thinking about the last two years of being in love with Ron....  
  
After Ron had calmed down from what had taken place between he and Hermione, he quietly went to his dormitory, without saying a word to Harry, or anybody.  
  
Hermione stayed in her dormitory as well, and didn't come out for a long time. She thought about things for what seemed like forever. She thought about her relationship with Ron and how it had just come to a turning point. Then, finally she came to a conclusion. She had two choices, she and Ron could go on being friends like nothing happened, and never talk about it. Or, she and Ron could have a long talk and determine there feelings for one another. She knew talking to Ron about this would be awkward, but she somehow thought that doing that would be the best thing possible. Hermione left her dormitory and went to the Common Room.  
  
It was empty. Nobody, not even her cat Crookshanks could be found. Everyone seemed to have gone to dinner. Hermione doubted Ron had gone too, so she strolled up the boys staircase, and turned the knob to the fifth- year door.  
  
Ron's bed was the farthest away from the doorway, nearest to the window. His curtains were closed, and she could here a sigh coming from it. He hadn't notice that she had opened the door. Hermione tiptoed over to his bed.  
  
"Ron?" she asked gently.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the curtain to Ron's bed. He was lying there, arms under his head. His eyes were open. They turned to look at her. He didn't say anything.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk." Hermione said this quietly.  
  
Ron's eyes looked away. He didn't move for a moment. Then he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He gestured her to sit down next to him. She did.  
  
There was a giant pause. Neither of them looked at eachother.  
  
"Hermione...." Ron began.  
  
She looked into his eyes. They looked like deep pools of chocolate.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." he told her.  
  
"Say how you feel."  
  
"I feel...I feel confused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we've been friends for along time-"  
  
"Five years."  
  
"And I don't know, last year I felt like you had stabbed me in the back by going with Krum...."  
  
"Why? It's not like you asked me to go with you and I refused."  
  
"I know, but...."  
  
" Would you have felt differently if I had gone with a regular student?"  
  
"No," Ron said sharply.  
  
"Then what was the problem?"  
  
" I love you. Okay? I love you! That's why!" Ron said loudly. He stood up as though he were going to leave, but he stopped. He knew he couldn't. He sat down, but refused to look at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was relieved. He had finally said the thing she had been wanting him to say for a long time. Sure she liked Viktor, but somehow she thought it was because he was the first boy to treat her like a woman.  
  
"Ron...do you really love me?" was all she could say.  
  
Ron still didn't look at her. "Yeah," he muttered.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck. This was the first time he ever hugged her back with out looking awkward.  
  
"Ron, I love you too."  
  
They pulled apart. He looked at her. His eyebrows were raised as though this were the last thing he was expecting to hear from her.  
  
"You do?" his voice croaked.  
  
Hermione's hand grazed his face. Gently her lips touched his. It was as if Hermione had stepped into to Paradise. They were in love. For a long time they remained this way. Then, they just sat. Her head rested on his shoulder, his arm around her, the other hand holding hers.... 


	6. Thus Be Wed (chapter 6)

"Do you, Ronald Phillip Weasely take Hermione Granger to be your wife as long as you both live?" Mrs. Weasely let out a sob.  
  
"I do," Ron's voice quivered.  
  
"And do you, Hermione Anne Granger take Ronald Weasely to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
"The rings?" asked the ordaned wizard. Harry pulled two black velvet boxes from his robes pocket.  
  
" Now, repeat this after me," the wizard said to Ron. "With this ring I thee wed.  
  
Harry gave Ron Hermione's ring box. He opened it. Inside lay a small platinum band with a tiny, sparkling diamond encrusted on it. On the inside it was engraved To Hermione, my one true love-Ron. Hermione thought it was perfect.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed," Ron's voice cracked. He placed it on Hermione's finger.  
  
"Now repeat after me," the wizard said to Hermione. "With this ring I thee wed."  
  
Hermione took the ring box from Harry. Inside was a duplicate of Hermione's ring, though the engraving read To Ron, my one true love- Hermione.  
  
"W-with this ring I th-thee wed." Hermione's voice skipped. She felt she was going to cry. She placed it on Ron's finger.  
  
"By the power vested in me, Merlin (Hermione's family looked bewildered at this) and the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ron looked as though he had been waiting for this part all day. They put their arms around eachother and kissed.  
  
She was now a married woman. She was Mrs. Ron Weasely and she never felt happier in her life. Togethor, Ron and Hermione Weasely walked arm inarm up the aisle as the guests applauded. They were about to start a new life. They would be doing it togethor. 


End file.
